


What Matters And What Doesn't

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam meets Sam from Season 1. Soulless Sam has an idea of how he wants to spend the time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters And What Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Sam woke up groggily, head pounding. He could feel the dried blood on his face from where he was hit by-what?-a pipe? Sam wasn’t sure, he just knew that it fucking hurt.

He looked around the motel room, and realized that his hands were tied behind his back, legs forced apart with a spreader bar.

He groaned and looked around the room, until his eyes landed on… _him_.

“What the-?”

“Hey there.” The older version of himself said.

“What the fuck are you?” Sam asked, eyes narrowing.

“You. Future you. Not really sure how I got sent back in time, but I’m not complaining right now.” Future Sam shrugged.

“Let me out.” Sam said.

“No. I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to fuck myself…guess I’ll find out.” he started to get up

“Go to hell.” Sam growled, tugging at the bonds.

“Already been. Didn’t agree with me.” Future Sam said, getting up, and moving over to Sam. He twisted his younger self around, tugging away the younger one’s pants.

“Stop. What would Dean think if he knew you did this?” Sam asked, trying to turn around and look up at his older counterpart.

“I don’t care.” Future Sam shrugged. “I haven’t cared what anyone thinks for a while. And I really don’t care what my younger soulful self thinks.”

“Soulful? Wait, you don’t have a-fuck!” Sam cried out as he felt a dry finger shove inside him.

“What I have or don’t have doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that I’m gonna fuck you. And it’s going to be rough.”


End file.
